Mister Believer
by ERIASp
Summary: América después de una discusión con Inglaterra en la que lo puede perder de su vida, es atormentado por los recuerdos de su pasado juntos y solo hay una forma de calmarlos.


Hey, yo de nuevo. Este fic es más agradable sí tienes la canción de Oh, Miss Beliver de fondo y dejas que te envuelva en la tristeza. Así empatizas más con el lindo Alfred.

Pareja: Estados unidos & Inglaterra. (Por primera vez los dejo como países)

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen, su dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz, "Oh, miss believer" le pertenece a Twenty one pilots.

Advertencia: posible occ, daño psicológico de ambos protagonistas, uso de palabras vulgares y mi forma rara de redactar.

Cuando un texto este así: _ejemplo 1. No se me ocurrió algo aquí_ (Letras cursivas) son los recuerdos de América también narrados en tercera persona por el mismo.

Cuando un texto este así: ejemplo 2. Tampoco aquí (Letras normales) es la perspectiva de un América narrando en tercera persona.

* * *

MISTER BELIEVER.

* * *

We get colder / Nos ponemos más fríos  
As we grow older / A medida que envejecemos  
We will walk / Caminaremos  
So much slower / Mucho más lento.

La representación humana de Estados Unidos y Reino Unido se encontraban discutiendo en la casa del primero. La tensión era palpable en el aire mientras insultos iban de un lado a otro.

– ¡Maldición, América! ¡¿Es que acaso no puedes hacer algo bien?! ¡Jodido Americano! – Inglaterra gritaba con todas sus fuerzas cegado por el enojo.

– ¡Claro que puedo hacer algo bien! ¡¿Sabes qué es?! ¡Dejarte cuando me aburro de ti! – América con su orgullo herido solo responde sin pensar si es lo que siente o no.

Inglaterra se queda un breve momento con su orgullo destrozado. – ¡Estoy harto de esto! ¡Ahora quien te deja soy yo! –

– ¡Perfecto, yo también lo estoy! – El americano ve como el británico sale de la habitación que estaban compartiendo y baja la cabeza al ver como este cierra la puerta con demasiado enojo y rabia.

Cuando la habitación queda completamente el silencio América se deja caer en la cama sintiendo de golpe el arrepentimiento.

– Inglaterra… no era verdad. – murmura mientras trata de recordar que fue lo que los llevo a esa situación.

 _Inglaterra entra dando un portazo y maldiciendo a todo lo que se le pasara por enfrente, USA estaba jugando los nuevos juegos que Japón le presto._

– _Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, viejo. – murmuró con la mirada fija en la pantalla._

– _¡Llevo tres malditas horas esperando a que apareciera, gordo emancipado! – Inglaterra se estaba exasperando más al ver el poco interés que le estaba dando el país americano al problema._

– _¿Por qué me estarías esperando? – apretaba los controles del mando mientras se concentraba en no fallar._

– _¿Sera por qué hoy teníamos una maldita cita? – preguntó sarcástico mientras aguantaba las ganas de estrellar la consola contra la pared para vengarse._

– _¿En serio? ¿No te estas confundiendo de fecha, viejo? Ya sabes, es normal que te falle la memoria –_

U.S.A suspira al darse cuenta que él se buscó de nuevo la pelea. Baja la cabeza y trata de esconder su cabeza en la almohada para alejar los pensamientos que atacan su mente como navajas que no tienen dificultad en atravesar su carne.

 _El pequeño América, quien no se podía considerar un país, ni siquiera una colonia, tal vez ni siquiera América… estaba con sus amigos los conejos y el búfalo que siempre le acompañaban en sus momentos de soledad o solo aburrimiento, tres países le miraban desde la lejanía, dos con interés de hacerlo su colonia._

 _Cuando "el hermano Francia" le dio a probar su comida lo iba a escoger a él, sí iba a comer así todos los días no iba a ser tan malo o eso quiere creer el pequeño. Pero cuando vio a la otra nación derrotada hundiéndose en su tristeza pensó que tal vez el realmente le quería y por eso se sentía así cuando lo rechazo. Se acercó a él y aceptó ser su hermano menor, Inglaterra se veía muy contento así que no pudo evitar sonreír._

Los pensamientos seguían viniendo y yendo sobre todos los momentos que había pasado con Inglaterra, todos los que lo llevaron a ese punto de su vida, lo que tuvo que sacrificar, todas las peleas que tuvo que aguantar, el dolor de ser solo visto como un hermano aun con el paso del tiempo. Las que antes eran navajas enterrándose en su carne pasaron a ser cuchillos que se enterraban sin piedad en su cabeza como un recordatorio eterno de su dolor y su error.

 _La joven colonia estaba impaciente ante la llegada de Inglaterra, le dijo en una de las cartas que iba a darle un regalo, estaba muy emocionado. Cuando llego le dio un fuerte abrazo y junto con las palabas de bienvenida le solicito su regalo. Le entrego unos soldados de madera que no hicieron más que hacer que la colonia saltara de alegría con un exceso de felicidad, pero cuando vio con precisión a Inglaterra se dio cuenta de que tenía un brazo dañado, el solo le sonrió y le dijo que debía tener cuidado con los martillos. Inglaterra nunca se preocupó por el daño de su cuerpo, el solo le quería ver feliz._

 _Inglaterra siempre estaba encantado de hacerle feliz, aun cuando estuviera ocupado se preocupaba por cumplir los deseos de la joven colonia, el pequeño estaba pidiendo con urgencia la comida mientras Inglaterra estaba revisando unos informes. Él se dio el tiempo de preparar algo para la colonia aun cuando estaba muy ocupado y lleno de pendientes._

 _Inglaterra le enseñó a ser fuerte cuando la colonia se quedaba sola porque él…_

 _Inglaterra se iba por largos periodos de su casa, traía regalos pero no era suficiente, no era lo que quería. Trece colonias quería estar junto a él._

Estados Unidos estaba sudando frio ante los recuerdos que solo comprimían más su corazón y lo llenaban de la culpa que merecía. Mas el último recuerdo hizo que los cuchillos imaginarios traspasando su cabeza fueran hasta agradables, ahora sentía una espada perforando su corazón sin piedad ni cuidado. Tuvo que revisar su pecho solo para corroborar que eso solo estaba en su mente y era un falso dolor por la culpa.

 _El gran imperio británico estaba en el suelo llorando, el ahora independiente América debía ser fuerte, para llegar a ese momento había peleado, visto la sangre de su gente caer y ahora no se iba a detener._

" _Solías ser tan grande, Inglaterra" fue todo lo que de sus labios salió, pero una leve risa se escuchó proveniente de Inglaterra. "Ni siquiera así lo vas a considerar, ¿Eh? Detesto el sentir el lodo manchar mi uniforme, suerte América, la vas a necesitar". Como sí él hubiera sido el ganador se levantó y limpio las falsas lágrimas con una sonrisa arrogante. Una que había visto pero jamás dedicada a su persona. Había ganado la libertad de su gente, era independiente pero… porque ahora quería llorar al ver al imperio británico alejarse de lo que parecía un para siempre de su vida._

Las lágrimas caían de la impotencia al ser apuñalado por cada recuerdo, las preguntas como "¿Realmente me merezco a Inglaterra? ¿Merezco ser la persona que lo haga feliz?" solo hacían que el dolor aumentara y se diera cuenta de que la respuesta era un rotundo no.

La imaginaria espada en su pecho desapareció para ser remplazada por besos que calmaban el inexistente dolor físico pero extremadamente castigador psicológicamente. Recuerdos más recientes estaban invadiendo su mente con caricias y palabras llenas de afecto que cubrían todo lo malo, dejándolo como lo que era… Pasado.

 _Reino Unido aceptando con pesadez sus sentimientos por U.S.A en el intento número 300 para conquistar el arrogante, herido pero fuerte corazón de Inglaterra y ver que en realidad su corazón no estaba lleno de odio y que podía ser especial sí sabias manejarlo y cuidarlo._

 _Inglaterra sonriendo mientras tenían su primera cita y era guiado por el emocionado americano._

 _Su sonrisa cuando compartieron su primer beso a la luz de la luna después de una cena cacera por parte del americano._

 _Cuando se volvieron uno por primera vez y pudo ver una nueva reacción en Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte. Su Inglaterra, siempre lo sería._

 _Cuando compartieron su primer te amo._

 _Cuando despertaron y lo primero que vieron fueron los ojos del otro para alegrar su mañana._

Estados Unidos de América se levanta tembloroso de su cama, se sentía horrible con tantas emociones danzando, perforando, mimando, rebanando, besando, hiriendo y cuidando su interior, pero era consciente de que sí dejaba ir a Inglaterra lejos de su vida de nuevo se sentiría peor.

Con pasos temblorosos pero constantes avanza hacia la habitación de invitados, tenía que aguantar recuerdos de ambos momentos de su vida con cada paso que lograba avanzar. Eran más fuertes cada vez mientras se acercaba a la puerta, sentía los impulsos de querer vomitar, su estómago estaba revuelto y era solo culpa de las alucinaciones en su cabeza.

Cuando abrió la puerta todos los sentimientos se difuminaron para dejar a su frente únicamente la realidad.

Reino Unido estaba cubriendo su cabeza mientras tiembla, llora de impotencia y murmura cosas incomprensibles para él. Estaba sufriendo lo mismo que él, estaba siendo torturado por el pasado que les unía. El pasado que ahora solo es una cadena que se aprieta cada vez más en su cuello como el constante recuerdo del dolor.

Se acerca para envolverlo en sus brazos y hacer que esa cadena se afloje para que deje de lastimarles y atormentarlos, ambos lloran de tristeza y felicidad, por una vez querían ser niños y llorar todo lo que de adultos o naciones no pueden.

Después de varios minutos o tal vez horas se separaron y con una sonrisa se dijeron un "te amo, América/Inglaterra. Lo siento, por favor no me vuelvas a dejar atrás/no te vayas de mi lado". Se miran a los ojos y ríen aun con lágrimas en las mejillas. Solo entre ellos podían espantar sus fantasmas.

Jamás van a dejar de pelear y discutir, pero tampoco desaparecerá el amor que se tienen. No son la pareja perfecta, nunca en su eterna vida lo serán pero son una pareja que se complementa y son felices estando juntos.

* * *

Demasiada inactividad de mi parte, lo siento. Espero que haya quedado claro que no veo a Inglaterra como un llorón o nenita. No por algo tuvo su época dorada y fue el imperio más fuerte. Y si alguien espera la segunda parte de Waiting for Superman tengo que avisar que va a tener la misma redacción que este.

Dato curioso: (aunque es más que nada por si no quedo claro) la frase "No me dejes atrás" la dijo Estados Unidos.

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en mi siguiente tontería, see ya.


End file.
